


I'd Pick You

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: During Canon, Episode: s03e09 Secret Society, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Texts between Cyrus and TJ during Secret Society.





	I'd Pick You

Did you know Jefferson has a secret society??

[What?]

[No.]

Are you just saying no because you’re not supposed to be talking about it?

[I’m saying no because I didn’t know.]

[Are you supposed to be talking about it?]

Well, no.

But it’s you. It’s fine.

[So what about it?]

Jonah says there’s a secret society at Jefferson! And he’s a part of it, although he won’t admit it.

And he says me, Andi, or Buffy could get picked.

[Huh.]

[Just one of you?]

Yeah. It’s probably going to be Andi.

[If I had a secret society, I’d pick you.]

...Is that a hint?

[No!]

[Are you at school already?]

[Come by the gym.]

On my way.

**\--  
**

So you are a part of it!

[What?]

I got the invitation! The secret society wants me!

I was so sure they would pick Andi or Buffy.

Me!

[The best pick!]

[But I wasn’t kidding earlier. I don’t know anything about a secret society.]

Really?

[Really.]

Then why do they want me?

[Because you’re Cyrus!!!]

Exactly.

[You’re kind of amazing, Underdog.]

Eh, I’m alright.

[You’re the best!]

[You’re smart.]

[Funny.]

[Helpful.]

[Brave.]

Now I know you’re making things up.

[Am not. Did you or did you not learn how to cartwheel last weekend?]

You helped.

[Helped being the key word. It was all you.]

[Facing your fears.]

That does sound pretty brave.

[See?]

[I don’t lie to you.]

I know.

\--

[How’d the secret society thing go?]

It’s not a secret society.

[It’s not?]

[What is it?]

Walker asking Buffy to his fall formal through an elaborate set up.

[Seriously?]

[He made up a secret society to ask Driscoll to a dance?]

I think it’s sweet!!!

[Did you tell her?]

I can’t.

It would ruin the surprise.

Walker’s really excited about this. He planned every detail. Even his outfit.

[It’s gonna blow up in his face.]

No.

[Buffy hates it when she thinks her friends are being taken away. Especially you.]

That’s not true.

[She’s not going to say yes.]

I think she will.

Once she realizes he did it because he likes her so much.

...I will admit it might be a little misguided.

[Uh-huh.]

Okay.

So…

Maybe he doesn’t know Buffy very well.

[Maybe.]

[If you’re gonna do something like ask someone to a dance, you gotta tailor it for the person.]

[Not just come up with a cool idea.]

You’re right.

[Don’t look so surprised.]

I don’t look surprised!

[Come show me to my face.]

[Pizza?]

Yes!!

I’m starving!

\--

I don’t think Andi’s happy about having to lie to Buffy.

[Didn’t they just make up?]

Yeah. :(

I don’t blame her. It’s not as much fun anymore.

Buffy’s really upset.

[Well, hopefully it blows over.]

[Once everything is explained.]

I shouldn’t have agreed to go along with it.

[Cyrus, you thought you were doing something nice for your best friend.]

Yeah...

[You thought it was a romantic idea and that Buffy deserved a grand gesture.]

[There’s nothing about that, that says bad friend.]

It is a romantic idea.

Well.

Buffy does deserve a grand gesture. Maybe the idea wasn’t so romantic.

[It’s a little isolating.]

He should have painted the question on a basketball and challenged her to a one-on-one.

[That’s a good way to ask someone!]

You would think so.

Hey, can you come to the library?

[I do think so.]

[Be there in a sec.]

\--

Well, Buffy said no.

And I think she’s mad at me.

[Did they break up?]

I don’t know.

She left, and then Andi went after her, and Jonah had a date with Libby...

And Walker’s really bummed.

[You stayed with him?]

I’m helping him clean up.

[Where are you guys?]

School basement.

[...You know that’s creepy, right?]

In retrospect.

[I’m coming. With snacks.]

Really?

[Walker’s cool.]

[And it sucks that Buffy said no, even if it makes total sense.]

Thank you.

Want to come over for dinner after?

[Definitely.]


End file.
